El dolor de una rosa
by didi.dark
Summary: Amy es engañada por Sonic, conoce al chico nuevo de la escuela,Shadow, se enamora de el pero no es lo que esperaba... ok mal summary pero porfa leanlo


capitulo 1: el engaño

Una eriza se encontraba sentada en el pasto de un pequeño bosque, estaba abrazada a sus piernas y escondia su cabeza entre estas, estaba oscureciendo y habia mucho viento por lo que cuando este llegba a ell no solo movia las hojas de los grandes arboles que se encontraban detras sino también su rosado cabello dejando ver como unas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-¿ por qué ?- se preguntaba amy- ¿por qué me hizo esto?

FLASH BACK

amy se encontaba muy feliz caminando por las calles de un lindo pueblecito, llevaba en las manos una pequeña caja de color amarillo con un gran moño azul y una sonrisa en la cara ¿ por qué? se preguntaran ustedes, pues lo que ocurria es que hacia exactmente un mes Sonic porfin hbia aceptdo ser su novio y lo que habia dentro de esa linda cajita era su regalo de niversario. Amy seguia feliz y al pensar lo que Sonic le reglaria se sonrrojo y bajo la mirada para evitar que la gente la viera en ese estado, a unos cuantos metros de la puerta alzo el rostro y lo que vio la impacto: el erizo azul estaba con Sally, Sonic la tenia tomada por la cintura y la ardilla lo abrazaba por el cuello y sus rostros estaban muy juntos, demasiado juntos...ok seamos sinceros se estaban besando.

-So.. Sonic..como...como pudiste..- dijo Amy con lagrimas en sus ojos

al escuchar los "tortolos" la voz de amy se separaron de inmediato y la voltiaron averla, Sally tenia una cara de burla y le dijo - ¿qué te pasa? acaso nunca habias visto a unos NOVIOS besandose?-. est palabra fue la gota que derramo el vaso NOVIOS...NOVIOS... como podian ser ellos novios, no se suponia que el erizo azul andaba con Amy... La eriza rosa no pudo aguantr mas, se dio la media vuelta y salio corriendo dejando que las lágrimas saalieran libres de sus que se habia quedado mudo solo pudo decir un espera Amy y trato de ir tras de ella pero un mano lo detubo

-deja que se valla... tiene que entender que tu no la quieres- dijo Sally ignorando completamente que Sonic y Amy habian empezado a tener una relacion.

Amy tenia los ojos cerrados y demás habia puesto su brazo sobre estos por loq ue sin querer choco con alguien pero al no querer alsar la cara solo medio alcanzo a ver una silueta negra, lo siento fue lo que le dijo a aquel individuo para seguir corriendo en direccion al bosque. Al haberse cansado lo único que hizo fue sentarse y llorar sin importarle que ya casi era de noche y que habia demasiado viento que probocaba frio.

FIN FLASH BACK

Amy lloro y lloro hasta que sintio dolor en sus ojos, levanto la mirada y vio que ya habia anochecido, vio como el cielo estaba repleto de brillantes estrellas y esto le causo aun mas tristesa ya que recordaba como algunas veces se quedaba sentada en un claro de aquel bosque abrazada a Sonic mientras los dos apreciaban ese hermoso cielo. Se levnto y medio se arreglo el cabello, empezo a caminar sin importarle que habia pasto pegado a su vestido, camino por media hora más hasta que encontro la salida, se dirijio a su casa con paso lento hasta que llego, abrio la puerta entro en ella fue directo a su recamara y se observo en el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenia detras de su puerta colgado de la pared, vio su rostro en especial sus ojos que al ser verdes contrastaban con el color rojo que habian adquirido al haber llorado tanto.

-bueno... tengo que dormir o sino llegare tarde a la escuela- se dijo ella misma mientras se ponia su pijama y se acomodaba entre las sabanas de su cama, cerro lo ojos y unas cuantas lágrimas salieron de ellos pero el cansancio la vencio y quedo completamente dormida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

bueno este es el primer cpitulo de mi primera y rara historia espero que les haya gustado y epero subir el siguiente lo mas pronto posible XD ahh disculpen mis faltas de ortogrfia y si no puse alguna a lo siento mucho esque mi computdora no marc hbeses esa letr ^^u

ok hsta la proxima :D


End file.
